Falling Into Shadow
by candelight
Summary: Wishology arc. A prize is won.


Based on W-i-s-s-e-l-e-r's amazing fanart of Timmy and the Darkness on DeviantArt. You should check it out!

* * *

The universe made me to be what I am.

If I were like the scalding, beaming sun in the center of everything, I might have been adored, worshipped perhaps. But I am the antithesis of light and warmth—I am an omnipotent, sentient shadow, a cold void, the creature on par with that mysterious specter Death and the Great Unknown.

For this reason, I never had a greeting beyond violence whenever I approached a home world, anxious to meet with intelligent creatures who might be willing to extend their hearts with my great aching one.

Ever since life forms wandered from their hollows, developed their battle lust and love of slaughtering what they fear, I have suffered tremendously, driven away by both metal and magic alike to wander alone through a desolate infinity with my heartless, robotic children who could not reciprocate affection. Every new planet I approached, seeking out those who would look upon me with pity, I have only found armies and fiery eyes, and _pain_, endless agony as weapons of mass destruction flew into my shapeless form, lightning sending thrills of excruciating misery rippling through my depths. Hope would die yet again, leaving behind an even greater void in my dark heart.

My sadness and loneliness turned to rage; if a bully was what they wanted, then that was what they would receive. I would rip at them and tear at them and eliminate the heartless creatures altogether. I would seek out my enemies and destroy them all, including the Chosen One, the one the fairy-beings claimed would ruin me altogether.

But Timmy Turner quickly became a different sort of equation; he sent Light, terrible, glorious Light into me, brutally mauling and delightful all at once. Isn't Light just the greatest gift one being can give to another?

For the first time in centuries, I felt Promise lift its head and sniff the Hope wafting in the air. For such a celebrated hero, he really was such a tiny thing, naïve of the ways of the world and very viable to being harmed. Fairy magic was but short-living and quaint, kind but mostly cruel. Children would never remember the joys they experienced with such things, and it was very limited in its power.

Whereas my power would endure forever and ever. Who wasn't to say that Timmy wasn't better off with me? I must confess that I wasn't really rationalizing in my decision to take the boy—I just yearned for a companion terribly and it had to be HIM. As my Eliminators scoured reality in search of him, I grew more fretful and impatient the more I had to wait. He was the first who didn't present me with bombs and explosives—the Earthly presents were strange ones, but I thoroughly enjoyed the novelty of actually being presented with a _gift_. I was giddy, excited for when I could take the boy away to some distant corner of the universe and repay him. I would give him a reality worth living, beautiful dreams that would kindle happiness and joy, feelings that would take place inside of _me_, inside of my heart. I would feel it, that warmth, that contentment, that satisfaction.

I dreamed of the once-impossible concept of myself bring _gladness _to one, of one day revealing myself to Timmy and not being confronted with horror and terror but acceptance and love. With my dreams came fervor, and I lashed out at my servants for failing to bring me the chosen one. The leader of them actually seemed resentful of my orders, actually sought out to _harm_ my little one!

But I won out, as I invariably always do. I cornered Timmy and his friends on some desolate rock in space, and loomed overhead, sucking in everything in sight, my billions of eyes trained down on the Chosen One gaping up at me, his blue eyes wide in fright.

Lightning fired out of me and I roared, the cold winds my trillions of hands searching him out, attempting to tug my prize to me. Fury ignited inside as I heard the burly one's shout to Turner, imploring him to lead them all to safety.

Safety! HAH! He was mine. He was **_mine, mine, mine, mine_** and I would not be denied after a despicable eternity! As long as there was a place to run to, I would consume it and continue to give chase. But the boy was sensible. He cried out:

"But no matter where I go, the Darkness will follow!"

Very true. Timmy's father shouted in desperation as I continued to attempt to tear them all into me, "What does it want?"

I screamed in reply:

**_"TIMMY TURNER!"_**

Timmy's face twisted into pain and understanding.

"I think it wants….me!"

With all the bravado befitting a boy marked by destiny, he scurried up the strange human ladder of his companions, family, and enemies, his parents pleading him not to go. But I saw his eyes, fiery with resolve even in his fear.

"I have to go or the Darkness will take you all!"

And with a last peck to a loved one, he let go and was swept into the gales, swooping him upwards into my eager, grasping hands, pulling him into me.

I heard the shouts and screams of dismay from behind me, but I no longer cared; I had my victory. With manic victory I swept away, feeling the Chosen One pass harmlessly through the sea of debris I had collected over the years. He screamed as he fell down, down, down into absolute blackness, nothingness.

But though he was petrified, I soothed him as I carried him to my heart, rocking him even as he fell. And it was then I finally spoke to him face to face, so to say.

_"Fall into my darkness, Timmy."_

It wasn't as though the boy had much choice in the matter, but I wanted to soothe the thrashing Chosen One. He was going to paradise, a paradise I would create and keep him in, protecting him forever. Even if the people around him were mere holograms, my own children instructed to obey my orders, he would loved by someone who adored him infinitesimally, more than any living creature could possibly fathom.

"_Forget everything_," I whispered lovingly as I cheerfully dragged Timmy into myself. "_Forget everyone_." I would provide him everything he could want.

Timmy shook his head wildly and let out a cry, poor thing, nearly insensible from fear. I shushed him, and it wasn't long before his eyes started to glint with tears. I breathed into him, and his frantic twitching started to waver somewhat, exhaustion appearing on his face. He was fighting hard not to sleep—why was he fighting?

"_Live only for me,"_ I said softly as I pressed him to my heart, and I saw him gulp as I lowered him in, safe forever floating in its depths. My icy hands brushed at his teary cheek—I shuddered at the warmth—and brushed at his hair. I would earn the Chosen One's trust, reveal all one day, and he would be so happy he would not even care that this world was a hoax, not a lie. He would adore him, and I could hold him to my heart knowing that I finally had Someone just mine, who only loved me.

A little light nesting at the heart of the Darkness. How very fitting.

_"Love only me," _I breathed, a nocturnal lullaby as I passed him into blackness, watching his eyes flutter shut and sleep take over him.

_"Timmy Turner."_


End file.
